Samurai Warriors: Ancient History
by YYTQiu
Summary: The whole storyline of both Samurai Warriors 1 & Samurai Warriors 2. From the earliest lords of Nobunaga Oda, Shingen Takeda & Kenshin Uesugi, to the latest lords of Mitsunari Ishida & Ieyasu Tokugawa.
1. Mino

So yes, this chapter took pretty long, couldn't figure out what came first and what came next in the storyline… This story will cover the WHOLE storyline of SW1 and SW2 so it will be pretty long… So anyway, here's the summary…

Nobunaga launches the attack on Mino, which is defended by Mitsuhide Akechi and Ranmaru Mori…

* * *

**Samurai Warriors:Ancient History**

**Mino**

*"Mino will fall to the oda…" Mitsuhide Akechi looked out of the window, watching the soldiers prepare for the upcoming battle. "Nobunaga… He will be the one to rule this land…"

"This is weird, but I can feel it as well…" Ranmaru Mori closed his eyes… feeling the tension in the air. Although his appearance may look famine, he is actually male. Mitsuhide continued, "Lady Noh, she is blessed with the powers of the demon… She may become a problem…" Ranmaru stood up, feeling really unhappy about the battle coming. "Do we really have to fight Lady Noh? She _is_ Yoshitatsu Saito's family…" His mentor shook his head, full of disagreements, yet the same expression appeared on his face. "This is the world we live in, but if we can impress the Demon King, we might have a chance…" Ranmaru drew out his kantana, touching it gently.

"I shall show him my power." Mitsuhide laughed at what his student said and moved closer to him.

"Show him then…" He touch Ranmaru's chin, giving him a slight shock. The man blushed dued to embarrassment. Just then, a messenger came in, reporting the fact that the Oda army has closed in and the battle will start any minute. Mitsuhide nodded, understanding the whole situation…**

Not long after the battle started, Ranmaru had been ordered to take out the advance force to the west while Mitsuhide had been ordered to take out the advance force to the east. The two samurais parted and wished each other luck in succeeding Mitsuhide took out the advance force with ease but Ranmaru's situation was not as expected. He ended up in an ambush and his unit was decimated. He experience the feeling of fatigue and was unable to fight back. Then he remembered an attack his mentor taught him, it is difficult to execute but the effects are deadly, he had no choice…

*** "I don't want to hurt you!" Ranmaru executed a lightning-quick forward slash of the sword and followed up with a rapid slashing of the sword while dashing forward, he used the handle of his kantana to unstable enemies and finally did a final slash to finish the job._ But you give me no choice…_ He looked around him only to find bodies of the troops he just cut down. He heard an applause and turned behind to find his mentor to be clapping. "Nice job Ranmaru…" The young samurai turned around in surprise. "Nobunaga would be most impressed…" Ranmaru blushed even deeper this time, the thought of impressing a daimyo lord makes him feel uncomfortable, for some reason, he is afraid that joining the Oda with his mentor is a wrong choice…

As the sun rises, a figure could be seen on Sunomata … It was soon confirmed to be a castle. Confusion spread within the army.

"Wha---?"

"How can this be?"

"A castle built in just one day?"

"May this… be the power of… the ruler… of… the land…"

Troops panicked, some defected, warriors were decimated…

"Nobunaga… He'll rule this land, just like Mitsuhide predicted…" Ranmaru watched as cannons attacked the gates. Not long after, Mino's defenses broken and enemy troops poured in, over running Mino…

"Ranmaru, we need to stop the cannons and take over the castle…"

"Yes, Lord Mitsuhide…" The two headed for the one – night castle and it will be Hideyoshi waiting for them.

"I am Hideyoshi Toyotomi, genius extro---" Mitsuhide cut him off. "Stop talking and start fighting…" Dued to the fact that it was 2 against one, they won easily.

In this case, the idiom 'News spread like wildfire.' is more than accurate, a messenger of the Oda soon got the message of the castle being captured to Nobunaga Oda… the Demon King… "Hmmm… Interesting… It will be a waste to kill such a ****capable man…" Lady Noh, who was listening close by, immediately gave a suggestion, " He is an acquaintance of mine, allow me to bring him to you…" Nobunaga agreed without hesitation, eager to meet the man whom possessed great abilities… Noh set off with her claws intact…

When Ranmaru caught sight of Noh, she was feeling surprised and upset at the same time. "Lady Noh! What are you doing on the battlefield?" Mitsuhide was just as surprised, "My lady, forgive me… I---"

"No need to explain, I am here… To test your strength…" Claws appeared in place of her hands and *****she seductively winked at Mitsuhide.

"Now is the time…" The two matched blades, Ranmaru stood rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do. After seeing that his mentor is encountering a problem, he finally decided to join in the fight.

The united strength of Ranmaru and Mitsuhide could not be matched, dued to numerous trainings together, they could even attack as a team and change tactics at times without even saying a word. Noh was quickly defeated and forced to retreat… but with a news for her husband…

After the battle, Mino fell but Mitsuhide and Ranmaru would be accepted as part of the Oda, Nobunaga was very fond of Ranmaru and praised his abilities highly. Mitsuhide impressed Nobunaga just as much, maybe even more. Ranmaru wanted Nobunaga to rule the land, just like his mentor said he would and made a promise… _I shall act as his sword and protect him till his destiny is fulfilled… _

* * *

* Just in case you didn't notice, it is the opening for Mitsuhide and Ranmaru in SW1

** Had a problem continueing from there =="

*** Ranmaru's true musou in SW2 X.X

**** I KNOW I couldn't remember the actual word.

***** I got this idea from the fact that Noh is actually a few years younger than Mitsuhide.


	2. Changes

So yeah, couldn't make up my mind on whether to jump over to Kawanakajima or Oichi and Nagamasa or…. In the end I decided on writing about the life in the Oda :P. So basically Mitsuhide is starting to dislike Nobunaga…

Summary: Mitsuhide wants Nobunaga to rule Japan… Or does he? Nobunaga rules his men through fear which bothers Mitsuhide the most. He suddenly finds a feeling building up inside of him…

**Changes**

"Lord Nobunaga are you---" Mitsuhide asked for the third time.

"Mitsuhide, I AM sure, now just go…" the "Demon King" was apparently annoyed.

"But it will ri---" he never got a chance to finish his sentence as his lord stood up and walked out of the tent, ignoring Mitsuhide completely. " risk the lifes of many innocents…." The white blade, that's what they call him, he fought for honor and justice and believe in Nobunaga more than anyone, at least he _thinks_ so… The pretty boy shook his head and decided to go for a walk in the forests nearby.

He walked and he walked, it was autumn, the beautiful orange leaves were dropping off the trees one by one, elegantly… Slowly… The seasons changes all the time, slowly…

_Changes…_ The word struck him, he felt as though this word has a special meaning… Changes… Is that what he is under-going? What kind of changes? How will it effect his life? A gentle breeze blew onto his face, for some reason, he felt comforted, comforted from what, he wasn't sure. A uncomfortable feeling hit his head and he wasn't sure what it is, was it sadness or was it anger?

"Lord Mitsuhide?" he had been thinking so deeply that Ranmaru was standing right in front of him. "Are you okay? You look a little… pale… And you had been staring into space for a while now, is something bothering you?" they had been student and mentor for as long as they can remember, they are closer than brothers. Ranmaru always respected his mentor and it is weird but he actually has some kind of affection for him. People called these people "Gays" but Ranmaru didn't care, he liked his mentor all the same. "Lord Mitsuhide?"

"I'm… fine… There is something I want to ask you..."

"Sure,"

"Am… Am I acting different lately? Or is there anything different about me?" his student was surprised at his question, this was not the kind of question he expected. He expected something more literal, like maybe a question on swordplay or maybe a situational multiple choice question. Mitsuhide would always test Ranmaru like that, and every time, Ranmaru will eagerly remember the lesson behind the question.

"Apart from what you just did just now… Erm… No…" Mitsuhide was not convinced, he knew something was different, but… What? Obviously, it was not something that can be "seen".

"Tha—Thanks…" _I think…_ "You're welcome, I will go check if Lord Nobunaga needs anything…" Mitsuhide was once again alone, trapped in his own thoughts, he felt as though the world was turning around him, changing every second… A sudden feeling of guilt struck him. _At this very moment… The Oda troops are killing… No…* MURDDERING innocent people… But… This is what I wanted… Is it?_

*I got this idea from something Magoichi said "Murderers! All of you!" or something… in the stage Assault on the Saika


	3. Monkey Retainer

A request made by Joker132. And guess what? My best friend plays Warriors Orochi and her favourite character is Hideyoshi LOL. She said that his attacks are very good ==". So anyway… WHO WANTS RICE CAKES?

Summary: Among all of Nobunaga's retainers, one of them stands out most… Not because of his skills… But because of his physics…

**Monkey Retainer**

"How does it taste my darling?"

"Hmmm… hmmm… hmmm…. Never better Nene!" Hideyoshi scooped another spoonful of rice into his mouth. Opposite the table, Mitsunari just listened in silence… Hideyoshi took one glance at him, "What do you think Mitsunari?"

_Silence_

"Er… Mitsunari?"

_Silence_

"Hmph!" Nene turned away to continue slicing the carrots. "So… Hidyoshi… WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LAST NIGHT?" _CHOP!_ Hideyoshi choked slightly on his rice and coughed. "I… I was drinking tea with Mitsunari! Right Mitsunari?"

Mitsunari merely nodded, still silent. He's not the silent-strong kind of guy you think, he's actually pretty "noisy" sometimes. It is just that he so-call has a "grudge" against Nene for being… So… Something. He didn't like and still doesn't like the way she treats everyone like her sons, stating the obvious, being hyper all the time and the way she dresses. Of cause, there are lots more reasons why Mitsunari doesn't like Nene. Even some that words cannot explain.

"Is that so…" Suddenly, a messenger arrived, stating that there is a letter for Nene. "I'll… Be right back…"

Hideyoshi waited patiently for Nene to leave the tent. "Phew! That was close! I thought I was done for!" Mitsunari stared coldly at him. "Wha-wha-what?"

"Tell me you didn't."

"Di-di-didn't what?" Mitsunari just continued staring at him. Hideyoshi hesitated for a moment. "Fine… But so what if I did?"

"You said that---" Hideyoshi cut him off.

"I did, but I changed my mind…" He stopped for a moment. "You do understand don't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

"It's… A… man's thing…"

"Sure it is." They continued for another twenty minutes like that until Nene came back.

"I'd got good news AND bad news, which one do you guys want to hear first?" Hideyoshi picked good news.

"My darling… You'd just got promoted!" Hideyoshi almost jumped. "REALLY?" Nene nodded.

But Mitsunari interrupted their moment of joy, "And what's the bad news?"

Nene froze for a moment, as though thinking wheather she should say it… "The Azai… They…"

"I'm listening…" Hideyoshi listened closely.

"They… They…"

"They what?" Mitsunari tapped on the table, impatient.

"They… They… They rebelled against the Oda!"

"WHAT?" The two men shouted together.

A really short chapter, I know. =="


	4. Political Marriage

Long time since I updated ==" Like I care… Just kidding. Or was I serious? Doesn't matter… So er… This is based on Oichi's first cut scene in SW2 which name I forgot, I think it is something like "Premotion" or something… I too lazy to check my PS2 for it. The "Village Rescue" ting will be in the next chapter no worries…

Summary: Marriage Marriage! Weddings bells! Something to be happy about! But… Why ISN'T anyone happy…?

**Political Marriage**

The sun shone through the windows and into the room, a gentle breeze blew at the curtains, cooling the air… Fragrance of flowers… Fragrance of… Love…

"Oichi… Do you like flowers?" Nagamasa nodded towards his chest. Oichi reached in and felt something soft, gently, she pulled it out. At first, she thought that it was a *fruit, but after a few more looks, she noticed that it is actually a flower. She had never seen such a flower, it had beautiful violet-coloured petals and the petals were really soft… They felt like… Silk.

Oichi laughed, "Where did you find this?" Nagamasa didn't answer. He took the flower from Oichi's hands and **____ it onto her hair. "Perfect."

Oichi couldn't help but blush. Nagamasa leaned forward and held Oichi's face so that she was looking straight into his eyes. Nagamasa could feel his own heart beating faster, but as he looked more closely into Oichi's eyes… He could see something was bothering her… She looked really… Upset.

Just when they were about to…

_SLAM!_

A messenger burst into the room, ***"Our territories are attacked!" Nagamasa and Oichi nearly jumped at the messenger's sudden appearance. Nagamasa took one look her before standing up, ***"Get the troops ready!"

*Seriously, when I first saw the flower I thought it was a fruit and what's more, I actually thought that it was a bunch of grapes =="

**Er… Help?

***I check the cut scene again to verify them…


End file.
